


Merry Birthday/Happy Christmas

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Birthday, Birthday Party, Canon Divergent, Christmas Party, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Christmas Baby, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Scott is a Good Friend, small changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles, after years of ignoring Christmas, decides to give Derek a Birthday he will hopefully enjoy and everyone knows that he's in love with Derek. Even Derek.





	Merry Birthday/Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 Prompt "Mistletoe" and "Christmas"

The Stilinski house was never really the place to go for Christmas after his mother died. When Claudia died neither Noah or Stiles could handle the tree or the ornaments or the stockings or any of it. Stiles didn’t want to do anything different for a long time, all he wanted to do was study and write the term papers that he sold to college students online. He didn’t really do presents and though his dad, Melissa and Scott did they understood that there was nothing that could bring Stiles out of the holiday funk. Not the father. Not the best friend. Not anything. Not even Lydia. Sure, he brought her birthday presents and gave Scott crazy presents through out the year to make up for the new presents at Christmas and his dad gave Stiles presents about a week before the big day. They all worked it out for a long time.

Then Derek Hale moved back and the werewolves came into his life and by the end of the first summer of Derek’s return — he’d rebuilt the Hale house, though on a different foundation. Scott and Stiles, due to their getting involved with the supernatural, ended up helping and when Derek became an alpha, they helped him recruit Erica, Boyd and Isaac when he needed betas to hold onto his position.

Stiles tried to pretend for a while that Derek wasn’t a game changer.

Everyone else noticed and knew far sooner than he did.

It wasn’t until Black Friday when he was out braving the crowds because the electronics store was having a killer sale on the expansion packs for his internet games and he cared more about the deal than the shitstorm of the seasonal shoppers. Scott, because he was the bro-est of bros, decided to go with him and take the opportunity to find some amazing present for the new girl, Kira.

They were a cute couple and Stiles wasn’t going to get in the way of that, especially since he was no longer dating the daughter of the hunters who were trying to kill him.

Then when Scott stopped next to a leather jacket that made Stiles think of Derek and his friend asked, “Do you think Derek hates being born on Christmas?”

Stiles stopped and looked at his friend, “Um excuse me?”

Scott nodded, “I found out by accident. Deaton said something about like birthday/Christmas parties when Derek was younger. I just don’t know what he would even like.”

Stiles took a deep breath and stammered out, “Maybe we could do something at my house this year. And we could surprise him?”

Scott stared at him in shock, then before Stiles could take it back Scott nodded excitedly and hugged Stiles. “You are going to kill your dad, so just make sure he’s sitting first.”

Stiles nodded and wondered what the hell he was even doing. They got everything they were looking for, except for some random present for Derek because there was no way that Stiles was just going to pick up the first thing he found.

This was Derek Hale and he deserved good things.

Derek Hale deserved the best.

 

His dad didn’t die when Stiles told him though he did have to sit down pretty quickly. Then he immediately pulled out some random sheriff notepad and started making plans and lists of what to buy so they could decorate the house. They chose to stay away from real trees because Stiles’s mom always picked one out personally, they always went as a family. Noah picked up a fake tree that was pre-lit, they still had all of Stiles’s home made ornaments and he picked up a couple containers of blue and or green ornaments, ‘because blue is just pretty and green reminded him of Derek’. Scott and Noah traded knowing looks and left Stiles alone about it.

Stiles picked up presents for all the pack members, small things that he thought they would like and every time he left to find something for Derek there was nothing or everything. He figured that a nice watch was like an anniversary gift, a tie would be useless on a man that existed in t-shirts and a leather jacket. He went around and around on the present before he finally settled on something he could put together and started on the project.

Stiles threw it out three times before he was happy with it then wrapped the gift and walked away from it. He turned around then took another step towards the door. He groaned, “This is stupid. What the hell is even wrong with me?”

There was a knock on the door and he threw it open to find his dad on the other side, looking smug. “What’s up Dad?”

“I got Derek Hale to say yes to the party.”

Stiles grinned, held his hand out so they could share a hi-five before he walked back to the bed and stared at the gift on the table. “I don’t know what’s going on here Dad.”

His dad walked in and leaned against the dresser, “You care about Derek, you want to help him come through the sadness and enjoy his birthday. Maybe you can do the same for yourself at the same time.”

“I never wanted to celebrate ever again, and now Derek Hale has me in knots.”

“I know Son, but I think they’re the good kind of knots.”

Stiles sputtered then laughed, “What kind of knots are good?”

“The love kind,” his dad responded and turned to walk out, leaving Stiles staring after him in shock.

“The fuck!” he responded and heard his dad chuckling as he walked downstairs.

A couple days passed before he was able to meet up with Scott for a game day and after a couple hours of killing things he finally asked, “Do you think I have feelings for Derek?”

Scott blew raspberries with his lips, “Well yeah of course.”

Stiles turned and stared at his best friend and dying fantastically on screen, “What?”

“Stiles, you haven’t wanted to celebrate Christmas since your mom died and now because Derek’s birthday is the same day, you suddenly want to try again. Come on man, I mean I knew you had it bad for him before but this pretty much takes the cake. Like not one cake, like five freaking cakes!”

Stiles just stared at him, “Dude you are like romantically stupid, how would you know anything at all?”

“Hey, don’t be a jerk just because you’re in love with our alpha and don’t know how to tell him!”

Stiles flopped back on the floor because Scott had a point. “Just kill me now before I make an idiot of myself on Christmas and he has to let me down nicely.”

Scott snickered, “Well don’t drool on him and its not going to be a problem, its not like you are going to be proposing to him. You have a present for him and you care about his birthday, you are going to be there to celebrate it. That’s something a friend would do.”

“So you think that’s all this is, right? It’s not like I have a chance with him right?”

“Won’t know until you try,” Scott said with a shrug.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat up, restarting the game with the determination to kill Scott just as gloriously for all his helpful-not-helping.

 

Stiles looked around the front of the house, pleased at the decorations and everything. Despite the tree in the living room and the ornamets most of the decorations could have been plucked from any birthday party. The plates and napkins and everything were gold and blue. He was able to find biirthdya signs and he added little black wolves to everything. The Christmas presents for everyone was under the tree but there was another table set out with just gifts or Derek. Stiles’s present was already there as well as his Dad’s gift for Derek which his dad wouldn’t even tell him about. Stiles told everyone they he would destroy their wrapping jobs if anyone brought a birthday present wrapped in Christmas paper.

And everyone was supposed to be coming over in half an hour with Derek coming in an hour so they could ‘surprise him’ without actually surprising him because even now sometimes if you laughed too loud Derek would turn into a hissing cat.

Scott and Kira were the first to arrive and they helped him in the kitchen getting everything ready and soon after everyone else started arriving in twos and threes. Isaac, Allison and Lydia came in, barely beating Jackson and Danny through the door. Then Boyd and Erica finally arrived and Stiles checked the clock to see if his dad was going to be late but he still had time. The Sheriff had gone into the station to make sure everything was going well and to let the on duty guys see their family for a little while but he was supposed to be on his way.

 

“So, are you going to hit on Derek then?” Erica asked while they were all getting the food set out on the table and Stiles glared at her.

“No, I am going to give him something nice for his birthday,” he responded.

“A B.J.?” she asked and everyone laughed.

Stiles ignored her but when the door opened and his dad walked in so he pointed at the sex crazed beta, “Not another inappropriate word. I mean it! Otherwise I’m not going to let you have any of my cookies.”

“Like you can bake,” Erica snorted.

He just rolled his eyes, maybe she would taste one later then eat her words. He worked hard on those fucking cookies and they were awesome. He made four batches so they would be the shit and he’d already slapped a lot of sticky fingers which were trying to eat them all before the birthday boy got here.

Right before the hour mark, someone tapped Stiles on the shoulder and they all turned towards the front door just as Derek opened the door and they all said, “Surprise!” grinning and watching. Derek frowned at each of them in turn.

“I knew about the Christmas party, what’s with the surprise?” he asked.

Stiles grinned, “This isn’t really a Christmas party, its your birthday party. As you may know, or not, but I don’t celebrate Christmas on the day so this was in no way an inconvenience.”

Derek stared at him, his mouth open in surprise and Stiles figured that was the greatest thing he’d ever seen. Ever. So he held his hands out in a flourish before starting a crap rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ and the others joined in until Derek came over and pushed a hand over Stiles’s mouth to make everyone stop. The others just kept singing while Stiles smiled into the werewolf’s hand.

After that they ate dinner and opened presents, Stiles waited until last to hand his gift to Derek and waited anxiously while Derek pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the small box to find an envelope inside and Stiles took another deep breath. Derek frowned, looking over at Stiles before he opened the envelope and pulled out the hand made ‘coupons’ and started reading the first one.

“This coupon entitles you to a thorough house-cleaning?” Derek flipped to the next one while the other pack members cooed at Stiles who graciously ignored them instead of finding his father’s wolfsbane bullets. “This coupon entitles you to a car-washing, inside and out.” He skipped to the next one and Stiles really wanted him to stop now, “This coupon entitles you to having your laundry done and folded by me.”

He looked over at Stiles and tilted his head, “What’s this about?”

“I didn’t know what to get you and finally I wondered if my time might suffice. There are others though we can talk about them later, you know when the rest of the pack isn’t laughing at me.”

With that Derek glared them all into silence and looked back at Derek, “Thank you Stiles. I really appreciate all of this. Though I don’t know if I can let you clean my car.”

“What?” Stiles asked, mock offended.

“I don’t know if I can stand your scent all over my car,” Derek responded and Stiles looked away, ashamed and just a little hurt. That was silly, Stiles should have thought about that, Derek is a werewolf and he wouldn’t want that.

“Yeah, of course, well we can trade something out for that.”

Derek nodded, staring at Stiles in confusion as he put the coupons away. Everything moved on to the cake cutting smoothly until they were cleaning up and Derek was helping Stiles take things back into the kitchen when Scott shouted, “Wait!”

Now Stiles started so badly that he dropped the paper plates he’d been holding but he’d been dealing with the supernatural long enough that when someone shouts, get ready for a fight. Derek helped steady him and they turned to Scott, “What’s your problem man?” Stiles demanded.

“Look,” he said and Stiles looked up where his best friend was pointing and snapped a glare over at his friend while Derek kept staring at the plastic mistletoe hanging in the doorjam.

“What did you do?” Stiles demanded.

“It wasn’t me,” Scott responded while the girls giggled and started chanting, “Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him…”

Stiles growled at his friends, about to walk away from Derek when the werewolf grabbed him and pulled him back. Then he reached out and pressed a hand to Stiles’s neck, “It’s tradition, after all.”

“It’s stupid,” Stiles husked, trying desperately to not broadcast how Derek’s hands on him were attempting to send him into orbit. “You don’t have to do this.”

Derek took a step closer and when he spoke, his hot breath wafting across Stiles’s lips, “I want to do this, just in case you were wondering.”

“Oh,” Stiles whispered and pressed in close and their lips met in a sweet kiss and Stiles didn’t feel or see anything after that for a minute.

Until Derek pulled back and moved to put his lips close to Stiles’s ear and he could feel the sensation of Derek’s stubble running across his face, making him shudder and whispered, “Maybe we could look through the rest of the coupons together later?”

Stiles nodded and Derek smiled as he picked up the discarded plates and took them into the kitchen while Stiles turned back to the pack who were all staring at him in shocked silence which ended abruptly in cheers that made him jump.

Not to mention his dad was sitting at the table looking stupidly smug.

Stiles couldn’t wait until later.

**Author's Note:**

> The Birthday / Christmas Coupons that Stiles gives to Derek since there is a good chance I am going to use them in some other one shots because i freaking love fluff.
> 
> This coupon entitles you:
> 
> To a thorough house-cleaning  
> To a car-washing, inside and out.  
> To having your laundry done and folded by me once a week for a month.  
> To a homemade lunch brought to you (by me)  
> To a movie night (alone or with me)  
> To a big long Hug.  
> To a full day of whatever chores or projects around the house that you need.  
> To my Honest Opinion  
> To a Favor of Your Choice  
> To One Hour of Uninterrupted Snuggling.


End file.
